<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Sands of Time, Gold Falls by Kougayon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973648">Through Sands of Time, Gold Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon'>Kougayon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Body Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Naga!Akechi, Switch!ShuAkeShu, Treasure hunter!Ren, read all notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“An ancient prince is cursed for his sins, doomed to remain a hideous monster trapped within the desert palace until the end of time. Only when he can learn to repent, will his curse finally lift.”</p>
<p>Or at least, that’s what the legend says. Ren isn’t one to believe in old fables, though. </p>
<p>Not until he’s forced to confront it in person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through Sands of Time, Gold Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y’all, thanks for clicking on this! Apologies for the lack of uploads, I’ll explain everything in the end notes when you get there. </p>
<p>But for now, please enjoy this fic! I’ve had this idea in my google docs for a whole damn 2 years lol. It’s one of my personal favorite AUs I’ve ever come up with and I’ve been meaning to write it for the longest time, but never got around to it. I figured now would be a good time to finally share it with y’all :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Long ago, there lived a powerful kingdom of the desert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the center of this kingdom, a palace was erected. One built as tall as man could climb and stacked within it: piles of seemingly infinite treasures. All of it looted and plunged from neighboring kingdoms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon the throne of this great kingdom, was a young prince of the name Akechi Goro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After seizing the throne from his late father, the prince continued to expand the kingdom of his own volition. Robbing even more great nations of their bounties and wealth, his palace hoard continued to grow. As did his greed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince thrived within the confines of his palace, surrounded by his mountains of riches, lovers of all sorts throwing themselves at his feet, and a position of power unlike any other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had everything a young man could possibly dream of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, an old beggar woman approached the gates of his palace, humbly requesting a single coin from his hoard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing her plea, the prince scoffed at her request and waved her away, but the old woman warned him not to give into his greed. When he dismissed her again, the old woman reached within her coat and pulled out a small snake. The snake lunged for the prince and sunk its fangs deeply into his flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Covering the blood-soaked wound with a hand, he shouted an order towards his guards to deal with the beggar, but rather than hearing a response, he looked on in horror as his guards had disappeared, leaving only piles of armor and slithering creatures. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The beggar woman then stood and revealed herself to be a witch from one of the many territories the prince had stolen from. She had come here to test his heart, only to find that he was overcome with rapacity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As punishment for his greed, she transformed him into a terrifying monster, and placed a powerful curse upon the kingdom, transforming all who lived there into snakes. A fitting appearance for their true natures, she thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before departing, the witch left the prince with one final piece of wisdom:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear prince… If you can learn to satiate your bottomless greed, and give up something of most value to you, the curse will be broken and you shall regain your true form once again.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ashamed of his monstrous form and sins, the prince concealed himself inside his palace… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hoards of treasure as his only company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The traveler gasps as he looks on at the enormous structure beyond the sand dunes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An ancient palace dating back 2,000 years, according to historian rumors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, that’s just a guess. Nobody has ever even explored its depths to truly find out. Rumor has it, that some kind of demon haunts this place. Frightening away any and all travelers that dare come near the palace doors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren isn’t deterred though! Rumors of wild treasures and vast hoards of gold are what brought the explorer to this side of the desert. Although the tales of a mysterious monster </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>admittedly intimidate him, he didn’t come all this way for nothing. Scary demon or not, he’s determined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he approaches the palace, Ren finds himself having to crane his neck up more and more at the towering structure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure is a lot bigger up close…” he mutters. Upon closer inspection, he’s also able to get a feel for just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>old </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is. This palace that was likely once a beautiful, polished monument of the greatest of royalty is now covered top to bottom in chipped spots and sand. Erosion having taken its toll on it throughout centuries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Demons.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ren scoffs to himself. “They were probably just too scared to set foot inside such an unstable building. Can’t exactly blame them though…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cautious, Ren steps through the tall entrance and finally makes his way inside the ancient ruin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The structure’s age is even more noticeable inside. Piles of sand carried by the wind and sandstorms throughout the years cover the tiled floors. Surprisingly, it’s not too dark inside. The palace is designed with windows and sunroofs throughout most of the rooms, so a lack of light is hardly an issue. Whoever built this back in the day definitely knew what they were doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The deeper he goes, the more strange things he finds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One being that there’s a lot of rather… </span>
  <em>
    <span>peculiar</span>
  </em>
  <span> choices in decor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>snake </span>
  </em>
  <span>themed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gold statues along the walls molded to resemble cobras holding lanterns, stone carvings of various species of snake, scriptures and paintings along the walls of snakes, a small snake head poking out of one of the sand piles—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AH—!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren jumps as he avoids stepping on the poor thing at the last second. He watches as it emerges from the miniature dune and slithers past him with small hisses. He’s starting to see why so many explorers turned tail and left… This place is </span>
  <em>
    <span>creepy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The raven continues down a few more corridors until eventually coming upon a sight that leaves him jaw-dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A large, open room filled entirely with piles of gold and treasure. Coins, jewelry, gemstones, and many more precious items that would make any man rich with just a mere handful. At the very back of the room sits a solid gold throne, an enormous cobra statue carved into the wall directly above it. It too, being made out of gold and valuable gems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, this must be the throne room! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect. This is just what he was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ecstatic, he makes a dash towards the piles of treasure, pulls his backpack off and unzips every pocket. Using his hands to shovel in as much as he can as he stuffs it to the brim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he digs through the droves of gold, a large portion of the pile in front of him suddenly begins to slide away… revealing a sight so shocking, Ren struggles to comprehend what he’s even looking at. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath the piles of gold, is a human torso. The person appears to be resting on their stomach with their arms folded under their snoozing head. What makes this even weirder though, is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest </span>
  </em>
  <span>of their body. Ren carefully trails his eyes across the figure as the ‘human’ portion of their body merges into that of a thick, reptilian tail covered entirely with red and black scales swirled into unique patterns. The monstrously long tail is stretched and curled throughout the piles of gold, woven through the room like a thread as Ren has to physically turn his body just to see where it leads. The winding tail extends to the very far end of the room, it’s tip resembling that of a rattlesnake’s as it swishes side to side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren feels his stomach sink into a pit. His pupils dilated with fear. How the fuck can something like this even </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist?</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He never imagined that he’d have to see with his own eyes that all of those stories of a ‘demon’ lurking deep within the palace are true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, he decides that he’s definitely stocked up on more than enough bounty. Slowly zipping up his backpack, he slides the now much heavier bag over his arms and stands—not taking his eyes off the monster for a single second. He steps backwards towards the doorway, all while being extremely careful not to make any more noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He freezes when he hears the coins move around. Ren studies the beast with shaky breaths in hopes he didn’t awaken it. When the coins stop moving and the creature resumes its still form, he continues with his steps towards the doorway until finally exiting the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s sure to walk slowly down the following hallway, but the second he believes he’s far enough away, he makes a beeline for the front entrance. This palace is full of twists and turns, but luckily he’s able to remember his path. After gunning through dozens of corridors, he finally sees the large, sunlit entrance up ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God—!!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His enthusiasm is cut short as he feels something ensnare around his ankle and pull him backwards, causing him to trip and fall to the sandy floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning on his side, his body goes cold as he finds the creature itself looming over his form. It’s tail wrapped tightly around his leg as he’s lifted off the ground and dangled like prey before the monster’s chilling glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart beats violently against his chest as he looks on at the beast with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shimmering reptilian body is coiled beneath it. It’s human portion appears to be that of a man’s—or rather, as human as it can </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Splotches of dark scales cover its alabaster skin, trailing from the base of its hips, to its sides and neck, before ending along its cheeks. Gold bands adorn its lean arms and neck, a few gold piercings decorating its scale-coated chest and stomach. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, is the true thing of nightmares. Long, silver-colored fangs protrude past its lips and down to its chin as it stares back at the human with gold slitted eyes. A mane of umber hair extends to its shoulders, cascading past its pointed ears which are pierced with rings of gold as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man stares at the sight in quiet horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a view, agonizingly long moments, the monster finally speaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am surprised.” It speaks with a voice of silk, it’s words of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>refined</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone. This just makes it all the more terrifying. “I’ve never had anyone actually attempt to take from my hoard after seeing what owns it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren finds himself rendered speechless. What can he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the face of such a frightening entity? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scream for help?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plead for his life?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bargain with the creature?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Regardless, his body remains too frozen to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much for words, are you, human?” The monster tilts its head as it gazes into his soul. Observing him. Analyzing him with thin pupils as if he were some kind of prey. The two remain like this for a solid minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the creature’s expression softens to something unreadable to Ren. Suddenly the air becomes thick with the smell of something… sweet. A strangely pleasant aroma that begins to fill his senses. Ren feels himself become woozy the more he breathes it in, his stiffened body relaxing within the beast’s hold. His mind delves into an almost drunken state as he finally finds his voice in the form of slurred speech. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh..What…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven’s breath hitches when the creature suddenly moves closer towards him, its face mere inches from his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creature carefully takes his face into its elongated claws, and gently presses its fanged lips against his. Ren feels something slick and narrow enter his mouth then. It doesn’t take him long to register that it’s the beast’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span> rubbing against his own. Before his mind can even begin to question what’s happening, his senses become overwhelmed as a strange taste invades his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes slowly flutter shut as he drifts off into a sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ren awakens, it takes him a moment to fully open his eyes. His vision a slight haze as he attempts to make out his surroundings. Fuzzy images of red and gold colors slowly reveal themselves as drapes against stone walls and velvet furniture. A bright, iridescent blur dancing around his line of sight unveils itself as a kindled fire within a pit in the center of the room. The raven sits up slowly and feels soft fabric shifting beneath him… Is this a bed? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fog in his mind begins to clear the more he surveys the space he finds himself in. He assumes this to be some other area of the palace, given the seemingly royal aspects of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this a… bedroom..?” Ren mumbles to himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah good, you’re awake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The raven cranes his neck to find the creature from earlier at his bedside, gazing at him with that same predatory stare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AH—” He jumps against the plush mattress with a frightened yelp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies, I merely intended for the venom to put you to sleep for safety precautions. But, it looks like it knocked you out a bit more than I expected,” it chuckles. “Well, at least it didn’t kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What do you want…?!” Ren stutters out the question, almost too nervous to even engage with whatever this thing is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing too complex,” it replies. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve had proper company… Even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to steal from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Company..? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are y—?” Ren’s words are cut off by a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>jingle</span>
  </em>
  <span> ringing through the air. When he peers down, he sees the sight of a bell dangling from his neck, attached to a velvet collar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not very fond of thieves, however, I find the solitude of this palace to be rather exhausting after a few thousand years. So as punishment for your intrusion, I’ll allow you to live as my pet. A fair trade, don’t you think?” Its tone is cheerful, as if it didn’t just utter the most disturbing and confusing formulation of words possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stares in disbelief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>P-Pet..?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right, where are my manners? I am prince Akechi Goro, the great ruler of these holy sands,” he says with a proud expression. “As my pet, you have my consent to address me by my given name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A prince…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait a minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren recalls some folklore he researched about an ancient prince that once ruled this desert, but was transformed into a terrifying serpentine creature for his sins against humanity. Historians and locals referred to the legend as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Naga Prince.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Could it actually be… real?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are free to explore the premises as you please. I wouldn’t recommend trying to escape, however. So long as I choose to claim you as part of my hoard, the curse of this place will prevent you from leaving. Just as it has for me all these years.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep me from… leaving? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey, look. I’m sorry for stealing from you! I can give it back and I’ll be on my way, okay—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t be happening”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Huh..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you honestly believe that I would just let you walk away after taking from my precious hoard? You’re lucky I’m even letting you live after such a stunt.” The tip of his tail curls and flicks under Ren’s chin playfully. “Be a good pet, however, and I may just reward you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering the strange kiss that put him to sleep earlier, the raven blushes at the statement. “R-Reward..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro merely hums and turns his back to him, leaving him to his own devices as he slithers out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s time within the quiet palace is somewhat of a mixed experience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On one hand, he finds himself spoiled by the prince. The palace was built around an oasis, so Goro often treats him to the available luxuries of his royal home. Sweet fruits from the cacti gardens as well as clean water from the spring. Occasionally joining the raven in the baths, much to Ren’s embarrassment. His clothes or </span>
  <em>
    <span>“dirty rags” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the prince calls them, have been stripped away and replaced with more ‘suitable’ garments. An assortment of jewels and robes adorning his new beloved pet. The same royal bedroom he had found himself in before is now all to himself… with the naga joining him there as well. Ren often finding himself waking up to the feeling of a thick, bejeweled tail curled around the whole of his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, it’s not a terrible way to live. Actually, it’s somewhat enjoyable. Getting to know the prince more personally isn’t so bad either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On another hand, however… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds himself missing his home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s sure this feeling isn’t lost on the prince either, as the obvious homesickness is always present when he tells tales of the outside world to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an everyday routine around the palace… Until one day, when Ren finds himself in a rather complicated situation with his prince. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren wanders the halls of the palace, lost in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The place has been eerily quiet all morning, even more so than usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No sign of Goro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, not even a single trace of movement through the sandy courtyards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It admittedly has Ren on edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“… Maybe I should check the throne room,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he enters the dimly lit room of infinite treasures, his nostrils are immediately bombarded with the same sweet scent he’d encountered before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck..?” he mumbles to himself. The air is thick with pheromones, but he attempts to focus through the effects. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be in here somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scans the room for any sign of his prince, until his eyes fall on a cluster of glistening ruby scales moving ever so slightly atop the pile of gold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro?!” The sound of his feet shifting through the floor of loose coins causes the prince to stir. He says nothing as Ren approaches him, looking over his large body curled tightly into a coil atop the mountain of treasures. “What’s wrong…??”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cautious, Ren places a gentle hand upon his hip. When he does, the prince’s reptilian body suddenly begins to unfurl, rolling onto his back as the front of his slender form is exposed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shallow pants escape from his lips as his chest rises and lowers with every breath. All he can muster is to look up at his companion with half-lidded golden eyes and a desperate whimper from his throat. Ren is baffled as to what in the world is happening until he peers downward to the lower half of his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just below his hip line, at the front of his serpentine form, a thin slit makes itself known. The folds of it begin to part ways the more Ren looms over his figure. An inviting gesture, almost enticing him to feel it. But, he refrains for a moment as he looks over to Goro’s expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s looking at him with that same lust-filled, pleading gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren is sheepish, but ultimately decides to assist him. He supposes it wouldn’t be right to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave </span>
  </em>
  <span>the prince in such a helpless state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a moment to decide how he should even go about this, with the prince having such a large body, after all. Eventually, he settles for straddling his hips, his flexibility put to the test as his thighs struggle to comfortably wrap around his form. His body feels slightly warmer than usual. The gem-like scales along his hips are smooth against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren begins by carefully stroking two fingers against his leaking slit, rubbing it up and down while paying close attention to Akechi’s reaction. The prince instantly starts to mewl at this action, his robust form squirming and writhing beneath his human’s as he already begins to evert. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren watches with fascination as the slit slowly parts. His hands slide up and down his sides as </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> pointed appendages slip between his folds. His haze of lust is temporarily lessened by curiosity. The head of his cocks are more diamond in shape and steadily grows thicker until it comes to the base where several ripples are formed. Ren is suddenly reminded of the very different nature of their species. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, he wraps a hand around its base and carefully strokes upward. Goro hisses between his teeth and throws his head back against the pile of gold beneath him, the lower ends of his snake tail swishing side to side and scattering coins everywhere. Pushing his hesitation aside, Ren takes the other cock in hand and begins to stroke both of them in a rhythmic fashion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R</span>
  <em>
    <span>ennn…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the prince groans shamelessly beneath him. The human grins at this, both relieved and proud that he’s satisfied with his performance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren decides to take it a step further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of his hands temporarily leaves his prince to push his robes to the side, revealing his own erection before quickly returning to its prior place. Still stroking him, Ren adjusts his hips until his cock is pressed up against the parted slit beneath the hemipenes. He grips Goro’s shafts hard before pushing himself inside, fully sheathing his cock up to the base. Another hiss emits from the prince’s throat, much louder this time. His human doesn't waste time and immediately begins to thrust into him with a steadily quickening pace.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The serpentine prince’s insides are only slightly warm. Leaving and entering him over and over is a much easier process than Ren is used to with past partners. His insides are significantly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wetter </span>
  </em>
  <span>and more slick than he expected. Perhaps it has something to do with the heat? Regardless, it feels nothing short of </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his cock, and he’s sure Goro is having a far wilder time than he is. Ren glances up to find the other’s blood rushed up to his cheeks in the form of a dark blush. His fanged lips are parted as heavy pants and whorish moans escape between them. His slitted eyes rolling to the back of his head in utmost pleasure. Ren feels himself become simultaneously astonished and even more desperate for more at the sight of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While his hips continue to move against him, the monstrous prince has another idea of his own. Ren looks down to find his lover’s tail suddenly curling and wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to ensure he doesn’t stop. The human then gasps as he feels something smooth and long slip underneath his robes and slide between his ass. He can only assume it to be the prince’s tail as it rubs against his hole before pressing itself inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Akechi…Fu</span>
  <em>
    <span>ck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—!” Ren curses between gritted teeth as the tip of his tail begins to fuck him, the rounded ridges rubbing against his walls in such tantalizing ways, all the while the rest of his tail continues to push and pull him against his pussy. Manhandling him and practically using his human as a toy for personal pleasure at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren feels the lengthy appendage brush against his sensitive spots and when he does, he instantly becomes unraveled. The warmth building within his core finally bursts as his orgasm makes itself known, flooding the prince’s insides with hot fluids. Ren goes limp within his tail, but watches as the naga elicits one final moan before hitting his climax himself. Streaks of cum release from both of his cocks, while even more floods through his pussy against Ren’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long, heated moment of basking in their pleasure, the prince finally unfurls his tail and releases Ren from his python-like clutches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren decides to give his thighs a much needed break and sits up as he tucks them under him, sitting back on his ankles atop the naga’s huge body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow…” he huffs, his breath still heavy as his pants slowly subside. “That was really… amazing, Goro.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro says nothing and instead looks up at the human. His breathing gradually starts to slow as he stares at him. Analyzing him like he did before, when they first met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro…?” Ren asks, concern showing in his expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince’s eyes change then. They drop from curiosity to something resembling… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sadness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ren wonders what could possibly be going through his mind to make him look like this after sex of all things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After what feels like ages, the prince finally utters words his human most definitely did not expect to hear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says once more, his tone serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Ren grimaces in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” the naga inhales a sharp breath. “I’m ordering you to leave. I’m… setting you free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chokes. “But, why?! Did I do something wrong—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. That’s just it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro sighs as he sits up, pulling Ren off of him and onto his feet. His large form lowered to look into his eyes properly as he speaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I held you captive as punishment for stealing from me, but in truth, it was more so because I wanted a companion. I was cursed for my greed and selfishness more than a millennia ago, and left to suffer here in this hideous form till the end of time… and rightfully so. I have lived here, trapped in this forsaken palace for as long as I can remember with not even so much as the company of vermin to satiate this isolated feeling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“However, my punishment is not yours to bear. You have been nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me, even when you should have hated me. I am here because of my sins. You are here because of a common rumor. We are not the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Ren feels speechless. At a loss of what to even say as he just stares into the golden eyes of the eternally pained prince. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Therefore… I am lifting this curse upon you. I am setting you free. I want you to leave this place and return to your home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goro, I can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not after all we’ve been through together. I don’t want you to be alone anymore. I want to stay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So then what of your loved ones?” The prince says deadpanned. “Are you willing to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind? Lost and confused as they wonder where you’ve gone? Never to see you again or so much as say goodbye?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a place to return to. I do not. Ren, I have already caused too many people pain in the past. I have already taken too much. I refuse to take you as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But—!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren wants to argue, but he knows he’s right. His shoulders drop and he sighs in defeat. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be unfair to everyone back home. He can’t just leave all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind without even so much as a word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re… right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I am. The bag you brought with you and stuffed with my gold is still by the entrance. Take it back to your home. You will get far better use of it out there than I will in here,” he laughs, albeit with a hint of grief in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a long moment of heavy goodbyes, Ren finally sets foot out of the palace and makes his way across the desert once again. Beginning his journey back to the home he had told Goro so much about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince leans against the window with his arms folded beneath him as he watches the one thing that had managed to bring a smile to his face after countless centuries leave footprints across the sand dunes. Treading further and further away from his palace of isolation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s for the best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows this… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, he won’t deny that he will miss him dearly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>*clink—*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of something heavy hitting against the gold pile beneath him catches his attention. His brows furrow as he looks down in curiosity. Only to find a single, out-of-place Ruby sitting atop the glistening floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picks it up between his clawed hands and examines it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s odd… I don’t recall ever having any of these in my hoard—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The same sound echoes once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then another, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and another, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>and another—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prince whips around to find his tail falling apart into aligned piles of rubies and black sapphires. He’s immediately startled at this and finds his body beginning to seemingly shrink down in size. The splotches of scales along his arms and sides fall into the gold pile below as well. His vision of the room changes as well and his eyelids blink downwards rather than sideways. Two long pieces of silver fall from his mouth as what he recognizes to be his fangs. Suddenly, the gemstone scales completely burst and fall away from his body altogether as he feels himself drop to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he looks behind him… he no longer sees the large tail he’d become too accustomed to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares shockingly at the two limbs that had almost become a foreign concept to him at this point. Trying his luck, he wiggles his toes… and finds that they actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at his naked hips, his waist, his chest, praying that this isn’t some vivid dream or sick joke fate is playing on him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His now claw-less hands pat against his face frantically to feel for scales only to find smooth flesh and human teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…” He stares at the wall with his mouth agape as he processes this. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Human.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m huma—I’M A </span>
  <em>
    <span>HUMAN!!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goro shouts aloud to nobody in particular. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shocked expression instantly turns to one of joy and wonder as tears begin to fall from his auburn eyes. Gleeful sobs hiccuping from his throat at the revelation that his curse is finally broken after more than a thousand years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The curse is broken…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The curse is </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The… curse is…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realization hits him like a train as his eyes widen. He whips around to glance out the window to still see footprints in the sand, but no sign of their creator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, WAIT—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro quickly scrambles to his feet, but falls flat on his face into the gold coins. He hasn’t used his legs in God knows how long. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he letting some useless limbs steal this chance from him though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He claws at the ground, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drags </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself to his feet, and grips against the wall as he stumbles his way down the stairs and through the corridors of the palace. After so many tumbles and falls, he begins to gain some sort of use of his legs as he makes it to the entrance and sets foot outside for the first time in ages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sand catches beneath his feet as he desperately attempts to run across it, constantly sliding against the dunes, but not giving up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“REN—REEEEN!!” Goro shouts his lover’s name over and over and over. Again and again and again until his throat becomes hoarse. Yet he never stops screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No… please don’t tell me I’m too late</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not like this..! Not when I’m finally free from this fucking place! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>drags</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself across the sand. Almost on the verge of giving up hope until—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Goro—?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears that voice and lifts his head from the sand to find his human sliding down a dune and making his way to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that you..?? What the fuck, you’re a… you’re not a giant snake anymore…!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kneels down to tuck his arm over his shoulder and helps him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your curse… did it..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Ren,” he says with a grin. “It must have broke when I set you free.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s…” Ren feels breathless at the revelation. “You can come with me now. I can take you back home! You can finally see everything I’ve told you about in the outside world!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can…” he smiles. “My legs are useless right now though. Do you mind being the one to carry your prince for once?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren lowers himself with his back turned and urges Goro to climb on. He wraps his arms around his neck as the raven grabs his thighs, lifts up, and begins trudging across the sand once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now with his prince in tow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re also, uh… naked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goro chuckles. “Sorry, I’m afraid I’m back to just one dick now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren returns his laugh with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s more than fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there thanks for reading! I hope y’all enjoyed! I really poured my heart into this one. </p>
<p>Now onto something I feel I should really relay to y’all. </p>
<p>This is gonna be my last persona fic. After this, I’m not writing for the persona fandom anymore. It’s been a great deal of fun writing for y’all and I want to say thank you all so much for the support and love you’ve given my works over the past few years. It means a lot, truly. It’s thanks to y’all that I’ve managed to discover my love and passion for writing stories in my spare time. </p>
<p>To put it simply, I’m really just not feeling this fandom anymore. It feels like nothing exciting ever happens in it anymore. Mostly just discourse over characters, ships, top/bottom drama, etc. It’s become exhausting and it’s legitimately drained my motivation to write things for shuakeshu as you’ve probably already noticed by the increasing gaps of time between uploads. It’s gotten to a point where writing feels like a chore to me, and it should never feel like that. Fic writing and content creating in general is suppose to be something you do for fun and there’s no point if I’m no longer having fun. It’s also difficult because my hyperfixation on persona has pretty much died due to all of this. It’s just a kick at my mental health at this point. </p>
<p>With that said, I felt unsatisfied with the idea of just leaving without a word after all the support this fandom has given me. So I wanted to drop two more big fics for y’all before I dip. I’ll probably still write fics, but they likely won’t be persona and won’t be uploaded as often. So yeah. </p>
<p>Sorry to end this fic on such a negative note haha. I really do hope y’all enjoyed reading one of my proudest ideas. And again, thank you for supporting my works! </p>
<p>Love y’all ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>